


don't get hurt

by broduce



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, guanlin takes care of his jihoon hyung, i love panwink, rip how to make titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: "Hyung, you can't get hurt," Guanlin had muttered as he pressed the band-aid in place, looking up at him beneath long eyelashes.Jihoon had felt his face heat up, a giggle escaping his lips as he ruffled the younger's hair.





	don't get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wanna One's airport previews on the way to KCONLA.

Jihoon closed his eyes as more hands grabbed at him - at his hair, his arm, his body, even his face. 

He wished they would stop. 

The screams forced his eyes back open. He looked around in bewilderment as "fans" screamed their names, pushed their cameras in their faces, and thrust their hands to make any kind of contact with their body. 

He remembered to smile, even though he didn't want to. It's all part of the job, he told himself as he waved at a few cameras. 

Jihoon looked behind him and saw Jisung guiding Daehwi and Jinyoung through the mob, his hands clasped tight on both of the younger members' shoulders. Minhyun, as always, brought up the rear, a tight-lipped smile frozen on his face as he maneuvered Woojin in front of him. Turning back, Jihoon craned his neck to see the front, where as usual, Guanlin took the lead by a good five feet. Even so, he wasn't hard to spot, his height towering over nearly everyone in the airport, even the bodyguards that were doing their best to lead them to the terminal. 

Jihoon focused on Guanlin's familiar back view as he tried not to trip and fall. 

He remembered their conversation, weeks ago. 

 

* * *

 

They had locked themselves in their bathroom, Jihoon sitting on the toilet lid as Guanlin knelt in front of him, a first aid pack open. 

In the car back to their dorm, Jihoon had vehemently assured the younger that he was fine, that it was just a small cut, but his voice had fallen on deaf ears. As soon as they had crossed the threshold of their apartment, Guanlin had taken his hand and dragged him into their bathroom, ignoring Daniel's whine about needing to pee, and setting Jihoon down on the toilet before rummaging in their cabinets to look for some alcohol and a bandaid. 

"Guanlin-ah, I'm fine," Jihoon had insisted, but when Guanlin had shot him a look, Jihoon fell silent, and instead focused his attention on observing the younger as he applied ointment over his cut. 

Guanlin's tongue stuck out of his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed when he concentrated, and Jihoon had bit down a smile as he watched the tall maknae hunch over to tend to his scratch, a full face of concentration. Lai Guanlin was entirely too adorable and pure for this world. 

"Hyung, you can't get hurt," Guanlin had muttered as he pressed the band-aid in place, looking up at him beneath long eyelashes. 

Jihoon had felt his face heat up, a giggle escaping his lips as he ruffled the younger's hair. 

Before Guanlin could stand up though, Jihoon had grabbed his hand, tugging the boy back into a sitting position on the floor of their bathroom. 

Guanlin hadn't questioned it and had simply scooted forward to let his head rest against Jihoon's legs. 

"Lin-ah," Jihoon called absentmindedly, his fingers automatically tangling themselves into Guanlin's hair. 

"Mhm?" 

"Why do you always walk so far ahead of everyone else when we go to schedules?" It was a question that Jihoon had had for the longest time, ever since their first schedule as 11, when he had unsuccessfully tried to keep up with the youngest and had given up, his short legs failing him. 

Guanlin pondered the question for a moment, reaching up to draw small circles on Jihoon's leg. "I dunno. Large crowds scare me, I guess. Especially when they grab at me. I've never experienced that before." 

Jihoon's heart softened. "So you walk faster to get away from it?" 

Guanlin nodded, his hair brushing against Jihoon's exposed skin on his ripped jeans, effectively sending shivers down his spine. "Is it bad? That I try to get away from our fans?" 

Jihoon's hand stilled in Guanlin's hair. He turned the younger's face towards him so that he could look him in the eye, and he saw confusion and guilt cloud Guanlin's usually clear eyes. 

"Listen to me, Guanlin, those saesangs are not our fans, you hear me?" Jihoon had his hands on both of Guanlin's shoulders now, almost rocking him back and forth in order to get his point across. "Fans don't invade our privacy or make us uncomfortable, okay? Fans shouldn't make us scared of them." 

When Guanlin had finally nodded, his eyes brightening a little, Jihoon had let his hands slide off the boy's shoulders. 

Guanlin had caught his hands, though, and had taken the injured one gently, pressing a soft kiss on top of it. "Fans wouldn't have hurt you." 

 

* * *

 

Jihoon was startled out of his flashback when, instead of Guanlin's steady back, his eyes met with the owner's intense gaze. 

Jihoon was used to Guanlin's strong expressions on stage, a complete contrast to the bright, cheerful kid he knew off stage. This gaze, however, was something Jihoon had never seen before. There was anger burning in there, as well as something that Jihoon had seen only once before in the younger's eyes - back when he didn't know if he would make top 20 - and Jihoon barely registered the quivering pupils as fear. 

Jihoon was forced to tear his concerned eyes away from Guanlin's when he felt his foot catch on something. He stumbled a bit, feeling Sungwoon prop him up from behind before he righted himself. He let out a sigh of relief.

When he looked forward again, eyes already searching for Guanlin's tall figure, he was surprised to be met with a large backpack directly in front of his view. Jihoon looked up, his gaze settling on Guanlin's familiar nape. 

"Guanlin?" Jihoon muttered, confused, since less than a minute ago, Guanlin had been a good ten feet in front of him. 

Although Jihoon's voice was lost in the sea of screams and chaos surrounding them, Guanlin, with a sixth sense or something, turned around to look at him, his head tilted slightly downwards. The burning gaze in his eyes softened upon contact with Jihoon's, and his lips lifted up in a weak smile. Jihoon returned an equally unsure one. 

Jihoon reached up a hand to hold onto Guanlin's backpack. Just that simple contact linking them together made breathing slightly easier. 

Jihoon found comfort in hiding behind Guanlin's tall frame, the younger shielding him from curious and ruthless hands. Jihoon's fingers tightened their hold on Guanlin's backpack, and he pressed himself as close to the maknae's back as possible, inhaling the familiar scent that somehow always found a way to calm his racing heart. 

Guanlin steered him forward, slowing his usual fast steps a little so that Jihoon could keep up. Jihoon wanted to tell Guanlin to go ahead, to get away from this mess, but just this once, he wanted to be selfish and keep Guanlin close to him. 

Guanlin's hands reached up to latch onto the bottom straps of his backpack, his thumbs playing with the end strings nervously, a clear indication of his discomfort. Without a second thought, Jihoon moved his fingers to cover Guanlin's, his thumb making circular motions in an effort to soothe the younger. 

Guanlin didn't turn at the contact, but shifted his hand so that it fell open slightly, just enough for Jihoon to slip his hand into. Guanlin's hold was tight and strong, but Jihoon could feel the slight tremor in the long fingers. 

He squeezed Guanlin's hand, hoping to convey reassurance, and received a squeeze back. The simple gesture set some of his worries aside. 

Like that, hand in hand, Jihoon let Guanlin guide him forward. Even after passing through the crowd, when they arrived at airport security, Jihoon found his hand still tightly nestled in Guanlin's, the previous tremor gone, leaving behind only the familiar comfort and warmth that he had come to associate with holding hands with Guanlin. 

 

* * *

 

Later, when Jihoon had naturally taken the seat next to Guanlin on the plane - they always sat next to each other in the van, so by now, it was almost second nature - he had turned to the boy. 

"Why'd you turn back?" 

Guanlin looked at him, his eyes gaining back the brightness that Jihoon was used to. "Hm?" 

"Earlier," Jihoon clarified, settling into his seat. "When we were walking through the airport." 

"Oh. For you, hyung." 

"For me?" Jihoon asked, his hands stopping in midair to hover above his seat belt as he looked up at Guanlin in surprise. 

Guanlin reached over and clasped Jihoon's seat belt together before taking Jihoon's hand in his, tugging the older boy's head sideways until it was safely nestled on his shoulder. 

"I didn't want you to get hurt again," Guanlin said softly. 

"But weren't you scared?" Jihoon could feel Guanlin's breath tickling his hair, and it sent a shiver down his back, but it was a nice shiver, and he stayed where he was. 

Guanlin shrugged, the action throwing Jihoon's head slightly off the boy's shoulder, so Jihoon snuggled even closer than he was previously positioned. His head automatically searched for the spot between Guanlin's shoulders and neck that Jihoon was now used to using as a head rest. Crazy how the spot seemed to be made perfectly for Jihoon's head.

"I told you, hyung, you can't get hurt." 

Jihoon's hold on Guanlin's hand tightened just a bit. 

"But Lin-" 

"Anyway, I don't get scared when you're with me," Guanlin added, almost as an afterthought, as he turned to Jihoon and smiled that carefree smile that Jihoon loved. 

As Jihoon settled his head back into the crook of Guanlin's neck, he thought that maybe being selfish was okay, because at least it meant that Guanlin would stay next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been in the middle of writing an Ongniel fic when I saw the previews from the airport and they just made me so angry because the boys seriously looked so uncomfortable. Anyways, this was kinda a spur of the moment thing, and idk how much I like it, but I still hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
